


Talking Is The Hard Part

by Seblainer



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: M/M, Slash, Strong Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 19:14:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16898346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seblainer/pseuds/Seblainer
Summary: Quentin and Eliot discuss their feelings after the trip to Old Fillory and everything that happened.





	Talking Is The Hard Part

Fandom: The Magicians - US  
Title: Talking is the Hard Part  
Characters: Quentin Coldwater and Eliot Waugh  
Pairing: Quentin/Eliot (Queliot)  
Rating/Warnings: R. Slash, Strong Language.  
Summary: Quentin and Eliot discuss their feelings after the trip to Old Fillory and everything that happened.  
A/N: Thanks to Judy for betaing and to anyone who reads and reviews.  
Disclaimer: I don’t own The Magicians, settings, characters, or anything you  
recognize and I don’t claim to. I make no money for writing this story.  
Words: 932

*Talking is the Hard Part* 

They lay in bed, their fingers laced together, their ankles twisted around each other. A blanket partially covers their nakedness. For a moment, the world’s quiet and it’s just what they need. But then something ruins the peace, just like always. “We should talk about it…” Quentin said, as he decided to break the silence between him and Eliot.

“What happened in Old Fillory, it changed things, El. We had a life together. You, me, and Ariella. The three of us, we loved each other. It was good, bad, amazing, fucked up, but the best thing ever. We loved and raised my son, our son, together. We loved each other and Ariella, and just because it was an alternate timeline doesn’t mean that I didn’t love our life.”

Silence fell between the two of them and for a moment, Quentin was afraid that Eliot wasn’t going to say anything. That he wasn’t going to acknowledge what happened between them. But thankfully his fears were put to rest when he felt the other man pull his hand away and sit up in the bed. He could that see his best friend and the man he loves, was struggling.

“I’ve never been good at talking about my feelings, Q. It’s just not who I am. I’m bitchy and catty and to everyone’s surprise, I can throw a punch when I need to. Ever since I got to Brakebills I’ve put on this mask, this persona, where I pretend that nothing gets to me. I’ve gotten so good at it that sometimes even Margo can’t see past the mask.”

Quentin nodded as he listened to Eliot speak, and squeezed the other man’s hand to let him know that everything was okay with them. “I want you to know that I won’t make a big deal of it. Of this. Of us. If you want there to even be an us. Or not. We can keep having sex and then acting like it never happened. But if I’m honest, that’s not what I want.”

Eliot looked down at their ankles that were still locked together. “I know what you want. And I know what I want. I want you, Q. Any way I can get you, I’ll take you. I’m greedy and selfish and I don’t give a fuck who knows it.” He stopped talking for a moment and sighed, and then turned his attention back to the other man. “Sex is easy and fun and makes me feel good.”

Quentin was surprised to hear everything that his friend was telling him. Sure, he had known that their time in Fillory had changed things between them. How could it not? He shook his thoughts off and tuned back into what the other man was saying. "Easy and fun is great for a while, but it can get boring sooner than you think. I think that you deserve more than just sex. You deserve love.”

The taller man looked at his bedmate.“When it’s just sex, you don’t have to talk or figure shit out. Like figuring out what it means that we kissed, had sex, had a relationship and shared a family in Old Fillory. Talking is the hard part, because words get mixed up and what you mean to say often gets lost in translation.”

“And people get their feelings hurt when they talk. I’ve avoided it and stuck to my rule of only having sex with the pretty boys I’ve met here at Brakebills, but damn you, Quentin. I’m not that man any longer. At least, I’m trying not to be. I wanna be better. For you, for me. For us.” He laughed bitterly, and was surprised to find his eyes wet.

“Hey, no. It’s okay, I get it. I didn’t bring up Old Fillory because I wanted you to call me your boyfriend or anything like that. I brought it up because I’m asking as your friend and as someone who loves you. Is this more than just sex? No labels need to be thrown around. Just a simple yes or no answer. That’s all I’m asking you for, El. I wanna know if I mean to you, what you mean to me.”

The final question was uttered and now hung between the two of them. More silence passed and then Eliot moved closer in the bed so that his body brushed up against Quentin’s. “If you didn’t mean anything to me, I’d never have slept with you more than once.”

“I’d never have learned your name. Ninety nine percent of the other people I’ve slept with, not including Margo, I’ve never bothered to learn their name. So you should feel pretty special that I took a liking to you from the very beginning, Q.”

A smile came to Quentin’s lips as he listened to Eliot speak. Once his friend was finished speaking, the brunet locked eyes with the man he loved and leaned in to press a kiss to his lips. This time it was a slow, gentle kiss. It wasn’t about sex and getting off. It was about tasting each other and exploring each other.

Getting to know each other in a more intimate way. The kiss lasted for several moments and when they each pulled back, both men could tell that things were going to be a lot different between them from now on. Whether that would be a good thing or not, remained to be seen. But, for the first time in many years, Eliot felt something that he barely recognized. He felt hopeful and he liked it. Apparently Quentin was good for him. 

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Judy for betaing and to anyone who reads and reviews.


End file.
